


Surprise Movie Night.

by JammyxDodger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Bara Sanses (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyxDodger/pseuds/JammyxDodger
Summary: After terrorising the Multiverse nonstop for a month, Nightmare announces that everyone is to take a well-deserved break. Now, what was a touch-starved human like yourself to do during this trying time?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Surprise Movie Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first post on AO3 and I look forward to future ones if I decide to! Just to not mix anything up, I like to refer ‘Y/N’ as ‘Reader’ because it’s just easier with how I write! I have also set Reader with she/her pronouns, but feel free to change it to your preference!
> 
> These are based on my own beliefs as of what the Bad Guy Sans Poly would act like with Reader as their S/O. 
> 
> Murder Sans and Dust Sans are the same Sans from Dusttale (Murder is the canon name for him!), I just think Dust would be a nickname for people who are close to him. Same with Killer Sans being nicknamed Trix (which sounds like a shortened version of Trickster which is why I use it). 
> 
> Also if you didn’t know, Nightmare’s body was created from an Underswap Sans as a vessel, which is why I added minor capitalisation and a little bit adorable detail about his laugh! 
> 
> !!!Oneshot content warning!!!  
> \- Brief but suggestive themes (a make-out scene between you and a skeleton).  
> \- A panic attack (starts/ends with asterisks/stars so viewers can skip if uncomfortable by it).
> 
> I have always had a thing for my hair being played with! I would also say my love language is touch, so I decided to apply this to Reader. With that being said I hope you enjoy my oneshot!
> 
> (4604 words!)

You could feel the longing, the irritating, rising itch of affection that buried itself into your mind. It started acting up two days ago and was steadily grating on your nerves. 

You’ve had to hold yourself back from laying down on comfortable furniture when one of those pesky dork of skeletons were nearby. The yearning is unrelenting and you just want the serotonin, the release you could only receive from having hands through your locks, firm and slow as they dragged through the silky tresses.

It was a way to relieve yourself, a way to escape reality and just relax unlike the constant state of tenseness that has took a hold of you throughout the last couple of years here. You’ve experienced unholy cramps, starvation, anxiety, depression and a whole bunch of shit that can traumatise normal people. Key word: normal. 

This wanting to be pet thing began when we were all sent on break due to the fact that we’ve all been nonstop terrorising the multiverse for a month now which has made Nightmare able to take a small month of vacation because of the buildup of negative emotions he’s been receiving. This is a blessing and a curse for you because now how would a touch starved, oddball human like yourself preoccupy yourself now?

You see, your parent/guardian would always send you to sleep with soft words and a lullaby that you knew by heart as they stroked your hair. It was a way of relaxation and comfort for you and now that she hasn’t been here for these past years because of circumstances, you’ve learnt that you’ve grown quite needy for simple but weak things like wanting well... this. 

As soon as a familiar voice called out for you, you shook out of your stupor, Cross was looking at you with half lidded eyes with the lower half of his skull nestled into his long scarf, phalanges clutching said accessory with his furry hood up. You knew that something was going on with him. 

The monochrome skeleton only got like this whenever he was overthinking something and this made you quite worried for him, momentarily forgetting the need of being pet until he sat next to you on the sofa, placing a very comfy looking pillow on top of his lap. This is when the urge nearly made you throw yourself on said lap until you held yourself back, cringing away slightly to resist. 

His eyelight noticeably narrowed at you as you did so, he looked away from your figure as he started venting, “What is going on with you? You’ve been avoiding everyone and even the Nightmare Papyrus’ are getting antsy because you’ve stopped gossiping with them.” 

A slight red dusted your cheeks, clearly growing flustered as you tried to excuse your predicament. However he kept deadpanning at you, visibly grabbing the pillow with a harder grip as you clearly failed with your terrible excuses as to why you was acting this way. You could see a crease in his bonebrows as he tried not to snap at you, and that was when you relented, albeit reluctantly, with a giant cherry blush on your face. You snatched his pillow from his clutched phalanges, burying your face in it as you embarrassingly admitted into the pillow, “I want to be pet.”

“Pardon?” He uttered, not hearing what you finally answered with, he wasn’t expecting how awkward you would get though whilst he tried to talk to you. 

Your voice grew an octave higher and he could now understand why you was acting this way, “I want my hair to be played with!” 

Silence was what you was met with, you expected him to shout at you, leave the room and never talk to you again, but what you never could have figured was the invitation you’ve been waiting for, “Okay I’ll do it.”

Your face was still very red when you shyly lifted your head from the pillow that was shielding you from this nerve wrecking situation. You couldn’t see the hopeful expression on your face nor the fact that a small smile laid on your lips, “Really? Thank you Cross...” 

He “Tch’ed” aloud, and patted his lap, averting his gaze away from you as you attempted to get your legs in a comfortable spot over his lap without getting pins and needles. You could feel the anticipation well up inside you as you waited for what was to come.

When his phalanges came in contact with your hair, you just about turned into putty on his surprisingly comfortable lap. A relieved sigh escaped as your eyes went hazy, a blissed-out smile on your lips as you relaxed into Cross’ ministrations.

Now this, this is what you’ve been waiting for. Comfort washed over your being from the touch, and you couldn’t help the loud purr in your soul as he lightly scratched and stroked your hair.

“Ohhhhh stars.” You couldn’t hold back your moan of these words when he found the especially pleasurable spots, like how he would scratch and massage the crown of your head on opposite sides and how he would rake his phalanges slowly through the back of your hair so you would tilt your head up. 

“Fuck.” You heard Cross mutter with an audible swallow, and that’s when you reluctantly opened your eyes. The first thing you noticed was a purple flush on his cheekbones that were lit up like a Christmas tree, second of all you visibly see how his eyelights slowly morphed into inverted hearts, third of all however he was squirming visibly in place and was clearly uncomfortable with something.

Now that you properly thought about it, this position was very intimate. You flushed as you realised that you were basically straddling Cross, neck tilted in vulnerable positions that he licked his teeth at with his ecto-tongue, and how you shivered and keened in his touch.

Suddenly you wanted to snog this skeleton’s face off, and it seems this sentiment was shared.

Teeth and lips connected with a somewhat harsh smack, sharp gasps and groans left us as we explored each other’s caverns. He tastes of mango and bananas, a very pleasant, exotic and strangely addictive combination, and you could feel him shiver as you sucked passionately on his tongue for more.

Unfortunately you needed to breathe, and you parted hesitantly from his teeth with a line of saliva connecting your mouths, letting out gasps from the heated make-out session as you attempted to ground yourself. 

Slight confusion welled inside, but no regret surfaced either, in fact you felt an odd sense of satisfaction and pleasure from your actions with your comrade. You delved further, and found that your heart was beating erratically, and your cheeks felt flushed with not only heat but embarrassment?

Oh stars you loved this skeleton. And it wasn’t just Cross was it?

You had seen how the gang interacted, after all they didn’t keep anything secret from each other, and that also applied to you. You have seen how physical Dust, Killer and Horror touch each other during movie nights that was way beyond friendly, and how Nightmare teased every one of those skeletons, especially Cross, Killer, Error, and now yourself recently, with his tentacles, and how Error went out of his way to touch everyone until he was okay with physical contact. Even you.

“What’s your real relationship like with the others?” You had never questioned their dynamic before but now you felt inclined to, your forehead connecting with the front of his skull as you looked into his warbled eyelights. You blushed a bit deeper as you realised how breathy you sounded. 

“Mates.” Was his reply, you squirmed a little in place at how gruff and deep his tone was. You finally felt where his arms were, and it only made you even more riled up. They were snug against your ass, cupping the cheeks through your clothing, and yet you didn’t dare push him away. 

You just took in the lovely sight in front of you.

How his wobbling eyelights gazed up at you with adoration and awe, how his arms caccooned you safely to his body, the reassuring buzz of his magic encircling you. He was undoubtedly beautiful.

You don’t know how long you had stayed in this position with the monotone colour-schemed skeleton, but it was certainly enough for Nightmare to pass by for his cup of afternoon coffee. 

You saw him go from the corner of your eye from the doorway. You however didn’t even see him twitch as you sent a wave of affection towards Cross. Then, and only then, did he stop, leaning in the doorway once you thought he was out of sight.

“Mates?” You tilted your head at the skeleton beneath you, not missing the way Cross’ eyelights immediately zeroed in on the bare flesh of your neck. He gulped, nodding almost shyly under your predatory gaze as he peaked discreetly at his ‘Boss’.

“It’s what humans would call a polyamorous relationship, I believe.” His voice trembled, but not in fright. Cross felt weird, it was as if your dominant aura got him going in a very good way. You seemed to notice it too, to which he averted his gaze, flustered. 

How cute. 

You did want to indulge in him, to find what makes him tick, to hear the lovely sounds that would come from his throat, to be able to feel and taste his magic in a more sensual kind of way. It was frustrating. 

He wasn’t yours to love in the first place.

***************

“Fuck.” You murmured, scrambling out of Cross’ reassuring grasp. You’d gotten carried away in a way you couldn’t fix. How absolutely selfish of you to tempt one of your companions, someone in a relationship, into something he probably didn’t want to do. How pathetic. 

“I’m s-so so-sorry!” Your breathing picked up, pure panic settled in as you curled yourself into a small ball. You didn’t mean to, you were just so desperate, you wanted him, them. Images of the happy skeletons came into your mind and that’s when you sobbed into your knees. 

Cross, who was in a daze, immediately sobered up as soon as he heard you tumble onto the ground. He used to have anxiety attacks, yes, but it had been a very long time. He didn’t know if he could help you. 

“Can I Hug You?” A gentle voice whispered above you. It came out in a soothing and deep rumble, and you hiccuped as you shook your head in your knees. You didn’t want to be reminded as of how much of an attention seeker you are after all.

“Cross, Get Some Snacks And Drinks From The Kitchen. We Are Having A Special Movie Night Tonight.” The mystery voice said. The addressed skeleton let out a quiet affirmative, teleporting away.

Who was this? Why didn’t they understand you did something wrong? You needed punishment for your sinful actions.

“Hey, I Need You To Listen Okay?” The voice rumbled calmly, making you snap out of your self-hate session. You whimpered in response, hugging your knees tighter to your form.

“Your Name Is Reader. You Are In Nightmare’s Castle, Specifically In The Largest Living Room. You Are Talking To Nightmare, The King Of Negativity. Did You Get All Of That?” The figure now known as your superior asked, and you stiffly nodded.

“Can You Tell Me What You Can Hear, Taste, Smell, See and Touch?” Nightmare beckoned, and you tried to concentrate on following orders. You could hear the comforting buzz of Nightmare’s magic, you could taste the saltiness of your tears, you could smell popcorn in the kitchen, you could see Nightmare’s negative liquid and you could feel the fluffiness of a blanket that had unknowingly been settled onto your shoulders.

“Buzzing, tears, popcorn, goop, fluff.” You repeated to yourself, focusing on these specific things. After your breathing had stabilised, only then did you completely slump with lidded eyes, exhausted.

**********

☠︎ 

Killer giggled at Murder’s playful anger, said skeleton bopping Horror’s nose, to which he scrunched his nose up and surprisingly sneezed from the action. Killer and Murder looked at each other, and then broke down into hysteria at Horror’s exaggerated offence, he eventually joined in with the laughter too.

They didn’t expect Cross to pop in out of nowhere, grappling onto all of them without warning. Then they were teleported to the living room? 

Nightmare was there, cuddling into something inside a wall of tentacles. He sent them a look to silence them, much to their apprehension, and he pointed towards the snacks on the table, motioning for everyone to get one. 

Error was also there on a hammock made of his strings, glaring at Nightmare with an antsy look that exclaimed he didn’t know what was going on either. Cross was sat nimrod straight on the cushion Nightmare’s body didn’t take up at the end of the sofa, and his gaze practically begged them to take a seat.

Killer and Murder were the first to snap out of it, and they carefully guided Horror to the unoccupied couch. Where was Reader? She would have been here by now surely if this was a meeting. The trio shared a glance, all wondering as of where you are. 

Nightmare cleared his throat, his mates tensing as he sat up. He whispered something, and then he nodded with uncertainty in his gaze, unveiling his tentacles. Oh stars, you looked horrible. You were so pale, eyes red and puffy, cheeks swollen, tear track stains that trailed to your lips which had teeth marks that had gnawed at the flesh. You were shivering in place, hiccuping on your breaths as you attempted to pacify yourself. 

Instinctively, Horror attempted to get up from his seated position, wanting to comfort you too. However, the grips of his boyfriends kept him from going, and he growled softly at them. Only then could he properly analyse their expressions. 

Murder’s eyelights were dilating and shrinking, he clearly wanted to protect you, the calm before a storm present as he gritted his teeth. Killer didn’t give a facial reaction, however his hands formed into a tight knuckled grip, in frustration or anger Horror couldn’t be sure. 

He looked to Error from the corner of his dilated eyelight, and saw how he was quietly growling to himself as more erratic glitches wracked through his body, some error signs blocking his vision. 

Cross looked so concerned, bonebrows creased in worry as he took your form in. Horror felt himself grind his teeth audibly, reaching into his skull to pull his empty eyesocket from the hole in his skull, what happened? He wanted answers. Right now. 

“what happened?” Horror prompted in a mumble, smiling eerily as he intertwined his phalanges with Murder and Killer. He grasped onto their digits gently, rubbing soothing circles at the back of their knuckles to get them to snap out of it.

“Panic Attack.” Was Nightmare’s reply, said skeleton shifting so his arms wrapped around your middle to cuddle you into him further. You didn’t protest, and limply sat as you disassociated. They had never seen you so... out of it before, and that said a lot as you daydreamed often. 

Nightmare extended his tentacles and slid in a disc of a bad horror movie, an idea as of what to do in his mind to hopefully cheer you up. He then retracted them to their normal state, handing one to Cross to cuddle with as he was kind of preoccupied with you at the moment. Cross murmured a thanks, fidgeting with his leader’s appendage as he fussed over you in his mind. 

Error watched as everyone attempted to settle down, and he snuggled into a knitted blanket that he crafted himself. His glitches had thankfully simmered down but it didn’t stop him from wanting to mother hen you like he does for the others. 

Curse my instincts, he thought, flustered.

Minutes went by, Nightmare pointing out things about the movie as of how predictable the plot was. Killer had jumped in, saying an innuendo as of how the blood was “squirting” as a couple was killed during intercourse. Everyone got a laugh out of that, even you, and he felt proud.

Eventually, even you joined in on the discussion, mocking the high-pitched squeals of the actresses as they ran away. Nightmare’s chuckles caused you to vibrate in place with a grin as he took amusement in the situation. 

Too soon the movie had ended, and you pouted. Nightmare, feeling your disappointment, ejected the disk and placed another one in. Two turned to three, three went to four, you don’t know how long you stayed up for with the gang but what you did know was that you felt thankful. Over time you may have closed your eyes, falling asleep in Nightmare’s embrace.

☠︎ 

You groggily woke up to the others talking that sounded muffled, you didn’t want to open your eyelids as they were so heavy, so you just decided to try and fall asleep again to their conversation.

“i’m gonna cook...” You heard Horror say, and you felt bubbly when you heard the amount of softness in his tone. 

“hey Boss, you must be stiff. do you want me to...” You heard Killer trail off uncertainly, probably motioning to something. You felt yourself being shifted, and you were hugged into a different frame that was less squishy, probably Killer.

“ʂԋҽ’ʂ ʂuƈԋ a ɳiƈҽ paƈƙɱaƚҽ-.” You heard Error cut himself off before finishing his sentence, his static picking up as the others also paused at the title. Now you were also intrigued, what exactly does being a packmate entail?

“yeah, Reader would be a nice packmate...” You could hear Murder say almost sadly? Now you’re concerned, is Murder feeling okay? You’re so confused...

Enough was enough. You let out a small, and admittedly embarrassing, squeaky yawn. You then nuzzled against the soft fabric of Killer’s pink hoodie, content. After this you peered up at him sleepily with half-lidded eyes and a scrunched up nose, whining up at him with an, “Mmmm?”

“oh my stars you’re adorable.” Killer squealed lowly, pinching your cheeks softly. You lazily slapped away his phalanges, mumbling noises of protests under your breath at the slight pinching pain they emitted.

“Nooooo. Stoooooppp.” You drawled, shifting so you turned towards the others with a slight pout. In the room was Error, Murder and Killer. Nightmare and Cross must have went with Horror so he didn’t get carried away with the food.

“Help Dussst!” You reached out towards Murder with grabby hands, squeaking as Killer accidentally tickled your side.

Uh oh...

“Don’t even think about it.” Was all you said, tone deadly serious as Killer grinned in devilish delight. The stupid smile didn’t go away, in fact it became more smug. 

“so i won’t think about it then.” With that, your sides were assaulted with a barrage of tickles as you laughed hysterically, giggling madly as tears sprung your eyes. You squealed protests to no avail, wheezing as you attempted to breath through his attacks.

“aʅɾiɠԋƚ ƚԋaƚ’ʂ ҽɳouɠԋ Tɾix.” Error decided to intervene once you were turning an alarming bight shade of red, wrapping you securely in his strings as he hoisted you into the air out of Killer’s reach, carefully roping you towards him.

“you’re no fun!” Killer huffed, crossing his arms as he exaggeratedly stomped his foot on the rug once you were safely placed besides Error in the hammock. Murder chuckled at their antics, watching with smiling bonelids as his two mates mischievously bickered.

“no need to get your panties in a twist, Trix.” Murder retorted sarcastically, approaching Killer and seating himself onto Killer’s lap. Killer put a hand on his forehead, dramatically swooning at his ‘betrayal’.

All of a sudden, their banter stopped. They could hear a happy, loving, loud song come from your soul as you looked at all of them. You smiled softly, a gentle look on your face as you giggled, “I love you guys.”

Error crashed right then and there, and you couldn’t help the affection in your eyes as you watched him reboot. Then you surveyed the other two skeletons, and they looked so joyful. We may be ‘bad guys’ but we have feelings too. It warmed your heart at the child-like glee Murder expressed and the pure euphoria on Killer’s skull from your words. 

“we love you too Reader.” Murder replied. It was a very rare sight to see the scarfed skeleton so soft, and you cherished the moment.

Wait, what did he say...? 

“You do?!” You rejoiced, a giant smile on your face. Your movement caused the hammock to rock a little which alarmed Murder and Killer but it soon stopped thankfully.

“ყҽaԋ, ɯҽ ɾҽaʅʅყ ԃo.” Error, who had finally rebooted, confirmed. He smiled almost bashfully as you gazed up at him with such love, it made him feel awkward yet good, as if he was appreciated in a way. Without thinking about the consequences of your actions, you hugged Error close to your body, soul brighter than ever.

Murder and Killer tensed, ready to see if they needed to stop the interaction. However, it seemed that Error was experiencing one of those moments where everything was peaceful, as his body wasn’t twitching like usual. He even hugged back, burying his chin into your hair. It looked as if he was taking everything in. The smell of food became stronger, but you and Error didn’t seem to care. You smiled, cheekily kissing his, frankly adorable, heart-shaped skeleton nose, and Error cutely scrunched up said nose. You didn’t know how skulls could be so expressive, but you weren’t disappointed.

You finally snapped out of your loving daze when you heard Murder harshly hushing others, and that’s when you turned towards the commotion. You blushed as you saw everyone gathered beneath you guys, sitting on beanbags to eat their breakfast. You licked your lips as you realised Horror had cooked your favourite for everyone, and you heard gentle static buzz in your ears.

“ƈaɳ ყou pʅҽaʂҽ ʅҽƚ ɠo?” Error questioned shyly, voice whirring louder than normal, and you cautiously did as asked, not making any sudden movements as to further trigger his haphephobia. You then dangled your feet over the edge of the hammock, and you dropped down, landing on the rug with a thud. 

“Sorry Error.” You called out, sitting beside Murder. You hummed in content when the taste hit your tongue, closing your eyes with a satisfied smile. You opened your eyes however when you were lifted, squeaking as you were settled into Horror’s lap, to which said skeleton chuckled at the noise.

“happy that you’re... enjoying food.” Horror confessed, eyelight growing more large and fuzzy as your soul cooed at him for his cuteness, a small red dusting his cheekbones that just made you internally coo more. 

The scene around you was almost domestic. Nightmare was feeding a flustered Error with a tentacle whilst he fed Cross with another. Killer and Murder exchanged kisses and nuzzles between bites of food whilst you observed all of them on Horror’s lap.

“You’re all my home.” You spoke aloud, laughing in delight as Horror purred. You gave his jaw a lingering kiss, smiling at his fond look for you as you pulled away.

Nightmare laughed out the most adorable “Mweh Heh”, caught off guard by what you confessed. You were pretty much vibrating in place with how exhilarated you are. You wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“hey Nightmare, Cross and Horror, you love Reader right?” Murder asked out of the blue as he was feeding Killer, confidence laced in his words. His mismatched eyelights held a determined glint, and you wondered what was on his mind as to suddenly ask such a thing. With no hesitation they all confirmed Murder’s inquiry, their tone of voices serious. 

“so what do you think about her becoming a packmate?”

Everyone was on board with the idea, whilst you sat in confusion. You looked up at Horror, only to find him peering down at you. “What does being a packmate mean exactly?” You whispered to the tall skeleton, playing with his phalanges. He didn’t answer, and instead made a motion for you to keep listening to the gang’s conversation.

“so how’s about it Reader? what would you think of being a packmate?” Killer questioned, poking your cheek. You looked at him with curiosity in your eyes, asking Killer the same thing you did with Horror. “well it means you will be a mate of ours of course. Cross explained that we are in what humans call a polyamorous relationship right?”

They did not expect the loud squeal that came from you, and Horror let out an “oof” as you squeezed him tight, looking up at all of them with sparkling eyes. “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

“Oh my stars! I love all of you!” You cheered, scrambling out of Horror’s grip to give everyone, your mates, cuddles. Your soul purred as if it was a motorcycle, and they couldn’t help but watch you with a fond gaze. 

First you went to Cross, you mumbled your forgiveness and apologies into his skull, and he gave you a forehead kiss as a reply as he hummed in content from your touch. 

You giggled, whispering your thanks as you clambered up into Nightmare’s lap, he was a very tall skeleton after all, and you gave his teeth a dramatic, “Mwah!” which made him chuckle timidly at how enthusiastic you are. He nuzzled you in return, he acted like a cat and it made you inwardly swoon to yourself. You gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, squirming out of his touch to cuddle Murder next. 

Said skeleton already held his arms out, averting his gaze like an angry puppy, causing you to fangirl inside. He was such a cute but tough softy, and you decided to show your love by covering, and by cover I mean cover, his skull with lots of kisses, so much in fact that he turned a bright shade of purple. That made you laugh as you gave the corner of his teeth a final kiss, withdrawing from the blushing skeleton.

You pretty much jumped Killer, chuckling as he mischievously questioned a, “you miss me?” Your hands settled onto his shoulders and you smirked up at him, giving his teeth a discrete lick as you kissed him, to which he flushed a brick red at which made you laugh at your victory as you escaped his shocked grip. 

You turned to Error who was fidgeting in place as you approached him slowly. You then cautiously took his hand, and when you received no protest, you gave each knuckle small kisses. When you looked back up at the Destroyer, he was blushing a really pretty shade of yellow, and you smiled, satisfied as you moved back to Horror to get on his comfy lap. 

“And for you, you teddy bear.” You grinned up at Horror, nuzzled his cheekbones, and then gave the corner of his teeth little kisses. Horror’s skull sported such an adoring expression as you did so, and you couldn’t help but want to fuss over him more.

“Welcome To The Pack, Reader.” Nightmare grinned, patting your head as you gazed at all of them with a loving expression. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here with you guys.” With that, the life of being a packmate started, and you’ve never felt better.


End file.
